You can't hide forever
by Neko-Neko-wai
Summary: Fifth Year Severus Snape confronts Remus on what he truly is. Please R


Author's Note: Okay, this is a Role Play I did a few months back. I can't remember her name, but she knows who she is. Anyway. This is an average Role Play, but I thought it might me interesting to post it and show what type of relationship Snape and Lupin had.  
  
  
  
You can't hide forever  
  
Inside the hell hole known as the Dungeons, Remus worked silently to himself. Sirius and James were currently..somewhere. Who know were, more then likely in Hogsmead. A small smile appered on his lips as Remus' eyes lifted upwards to his cauldron, now adding powdered Pestacine into the simmering potion. Severus, however, was eyeing the back of Remus' head with the utmost dislike. A sneer curling on his thin tiers, Severus brushed away the curtain of greasy that hung in his face that is his hair. He knew about Remus. Under Dumbledore's orders Severus was ordered not to speak. Damn that man.  
  
Remus was having an unusally enjoyable Potion's class until he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. It was a tingling sort of feeling. Turning around to look for the source, his eyes meet Snape's. Lean face contorted into a grimace.. He knew exactly what Snape was thinking.  
  
Did he? Amazing to think. A lazy chuckle escaped from Severus' lips, as sigh followed. Severus' dark eyes glanced up to the teacher, and to his delight, saw that he was busy. Now standing and brushing the robes off from the powder that had settled onto it, he walked over to Remus' seat, sitting down next to the boy.  
  
"Severus." Remus nodded coldly, wondering what he was doing. That look in his eye made poor Moony wary.  
  
"Just know that you can't hide forever." He whispered gently, leaning in closer to Remus, a grin spread over his lips, relieved to see the boy was nervous. "Someday, your little secret will slip. I daresay, the Ministry will not be pleased..at all." Severus added nastily, the dual black orbs glittering malciously.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus." Remus shot back coolly, avoiding those dark, merciless eyes.  
  
"Bullshit." Severus muttered softly, leaning in closer. "I saw it all, Lupin, I know what you're capable of." Remus paused, and blinked. Only a week before had Sirius played the joke on Severus. But the damage had been done, and the slimy little thing sitting next to him saw what Remus was. "You wanted to kill me, Remus." Severus started with a whisper. "To tear my body in half, to drain my blood with your claws..."  
  
"Shut up!" Remus snapped, glancing nervously to Severus. The thoughts of what he could have done haunted him. Remus would have been killed if he had ever bound found guilty of killing another human.  
  
"Why do you think your soul changes so dramatically every time the full moon comes? Do you really think its all the wolf's savagery?" Severus continued in its sickeningly steady tone. "The wolf form isn't an excuse, Remus; it's an outlet." Remus said nothing, only stared down to his hands, in which were clenched very tightly into balls, shaking with supressed rage. "Admit it. How many poor, innocent animals did you kill during the last full moon? A few dozen rabbits, a couple of deer. Like the taste of blood on your tongue, Remus? Like the thrill of letting life slip from beneath your jaws?"  
  
"Its not true.." Remus snarled, turning his gaze towards the dark haired boy. Now, he really wish he had killed him. But, then, he too, would have been killed. Forcing his eyes back down to the table, he forced himself to think 'Just another few minutes and this class will be over, you can do it, Remus.'  
  
"You know it's true." A deadly whisper, paced and measured so that each syllable could be heard perfectly. "You love to kill. You love death. You love to cause pain and destruction and ruin. It's all inside there." Severus lifted a finger and pressed it to the center of Lupin's chest. "Locked away where no one can know it but you, every time the moon is full." Remus breathed in deeply, though every inch of his body was shaking with rage. He wanted nothing more then to shut him up, to rip him apart..to kill. No, he didn't want to kill. That was the wolf inside of him. Forcing his mind on other supjects, and nothing thinking of Snape's foul stench that claimed the air around him. Snape smelled like a Slytherin.  
  
Severus leaned in closer, so that his mouth was at Lupin's ear. And in a soft, dangerous voice he whispered, "You are evil, Remus. You are evil and damned just like any Death Eater. Just like Voldemort. And you welcome it, Remus, you welcome the darkness of it all. You'd kill your friends without a second thought, wouldn't you?" A thin curl of his lips was present once more "James and Sirius..you know it."  
  
The mention of killing his friends caused the poot boy to snap. After all they had done, Remus couldn't even think of killing them. It was impossible, even in wolf form, he was sure. Now picking up a slimy crocodile heart, Remus flung it as hard as he could at that ugly, sneering face. The heart hit him clear in the face, spilling blood and acidic substances over his alabaster face. Severus' face became rigid with digust and he went for the wand - But at that moment, the bell had rang.  
  
Remus, more then happy to get up, began to cram the potion indregiants into his bag, and stormed off, his body inflamed with anger. What did that slimball know anyway? After all, he was only bitter. 


End file.
